Motonari Mōri/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Motonari Mōri. Samurai Warriors 3 *"Sometimes, it's not enough to know history. You have to make it, too." *"Will anyone even care what happens in this battle?" *"At last, this will be a battle worth fighting." *"How about this?" *"This looks like fun." *"Witness my strength." *"I shall gain the upper hand!" *"Don't take it personally." *"Lets go... I burn with a quiet fury! That was impressive." *"Into the pages of history with you." *"If you're trying to challenge me, you'd better try harder." *"All this carnage is pointless if we don't win." *"The history books have yet to see a warrior as skilled as I!" *"I've got an arrow set aside just for you." *"How will history look upon this battle that we have fought?" *"With this victory, I am that much closer to a peaceful retirement." *"I dedicate this victory to the sun shining above... or perhaps the moon?" *"Today will be remembered as the day the land lost Nobunaga." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I can't wait to meet these heroes of history!" *"Wow. That battle was one for the ages." *"That battle didn't turn out too badly." *"That was a battle that will go down in history." *"I thought you might be able to get some use out of this. What do you think?" *"I knew you had it in you." *"Well, that could have gone better..." *"In the last battle, I defeated multiple enemy officers. I feel I'm getting a little too old for this though." *"Lately, I've been honored to participate in many battles. That gives me a chance to meet more famous heroes of history." *"I thought my performance could've been better in the last battle. I must learn from my mistakes and do better next time." *"I usually temper myself when drinking. However, I must admit that this wine is most delicious." *"I'd be happy to just be the greatest historian of all time." *"I think it's safe to say you're the best out there." *"The Thunder Goddess of the Tachibana is strongest warrior of them all." *"The Wind God of the Tachibana is the bravest warrior of them all." *"Da Ji, you are not only the most cunning vixen but also the greatest deceiver of all time." *"Master Jia Xu, your talent for conspiracy is unrivaled throughout history." *"I might not get to spend my old age in peace at this rate..." *"I never imagined I'd have to fight myself. This what I get for belittling my elders." *"Yes, well done." *"Hoho, nicely done." *"Thank you for the backup." *"Well I'll be, you've saved me." *"Hmm, well I guess we should fight." *"Looks like retreating is the best policy here." *"Ginchiyo is really whipping up a storm." *"Saved by a Tachibana, eh?" *"Well done, Muneshige. I'm impressed." *"Thank you, Muneshige. You saved me." *"You're as cruel as the books say, Da Ji." *"What's this, the great Da Ji, here to save me?" *"Your cunning mind is a thing to be feared, Jia Xu." *"Ahaha, Master Jia Xu has come to help me." *"Very good. Your deeds will be recorded in the history books someday." *"Hoho, nicely done. Thanks to you I can take it easy." *"Thank you for the support. If you don't mind, I'll record your deeds for posterity." *"You've saved me. They say anything is possible if you have the numbers, so let's stick together." *"Hmm, well I guess we should fight. I don't really want to, but the circumstances can't be helped." *"It looks like retreat is the best policy here. I guess I should have expected it against you." *"Wow, Ginchiyo, for such a nice girl you really know how to whip up a storm." *"Saved by a Tachibana. You get angry a lot, but you're still kind at heart." *"Impressive, Muneshige. You remind me why you are known as the mightiest warrior in the west." *"Thank you for the help, Muneshige. You always seem to know if I'm in trouble." *"You're as cruel as the books make you out to be, Da Ji. The vixen's smile is the downfall of her enemies." *"The great Da Ji coming to my aid herself? Could it be that I am something more than a disposable pawn to you?" *"Your calculating mind is a thing to be feared, Jia Xu." *"Saved by Master Jia Xu. Let's see if we connivers can worm our way out of this one." *"I'm at a loss for words at how happy I am to be here writing history with you." *"I barely have to lift a finger with you here. Is it okay if I focus on recording your deeds?" *"I must be thankful to history for bringing me aid in the form of a warrior like you." *"You're very kind to save a conniving schemer like myself." *"History makes for some ironic encounters. I was prepared for this, but it still won't be easy..." *"I guess this sort of ending was to be expected. Add another deed to your legend." *"Your deeds make me as happy as if I were watching my favorite granddaughter, Ginchiyo." *"I'm glad you're here, Ginchiyo, though you might think I'm just making fun of you." *"Your great deeds no longer come as any surprise to me, Muneshige." *"Oh no, Muneshige saved me? I'll never hear the end of this." *"We're both scheming weasels. That's why I understand your greatness, Da Ji." *"I'm happy you came to help me, Da Ji. I used to hate foxes, but now I'm starting to quite like them." *"Ahaha, you are magnificent, Lord Jia Xu... Oops, I think you're starting to rub off on me." *"I'm not sure who's helping who here. Goes to show that you're more devious than me." *"I am not keen on such violence. Go easy on me." *"Hmm, you are quite strong. This certainly is going to be no easy task." *"Okay, enough getting pushed around... It may be time for my counter strategy." *"I have to fight you, Ginchiyo? I recall well your father, Dōsetsu, you know..." *"I see that they do not call you the Goddess of Thunder for nothing. Your attacks are fierce and strong." *"You have certainly proved to me the vitality of youth... But we old folk have something to offer too, you know." *"Ah, the strongest warrior in the west... This will not be easy." *"I see that they do not call you the God of the Winds for nothing. I am nearly blown away by your relentless aggression." *"Men like you seem to receive all the blessings in life. Perhaps I should look after myself a bit better." *"Hmph, your resourcefulness impresses me." *"Long ago, my chickens were slaughtered by a fox. Now I know how they felt." *"Okay, I have to think of a plan before you rip me to shreds." *"How odd, a physical battle between two great strategists." *"Hmph, you leave no openings for me to retaliate. Strategists really make for the worst opponents." *"I can only execute my strategies to the best of my ability. If I fail, I simply have to rethink my plan." *"Could I not just observe and take notes instead?" *"This should be a most grueling encounter indeed." *"Ah, well, you see, I was only playing dead." Hyper *"Such unparalleled skill. Exactly what I'd expect from one of the Three Sovereigns." *"A magnificent effort, Shennong." *"So Shennong has truly descended among us." *"A magnificent effort, Shennong. Like myself, you do not appear so imposing... but our enemies soon find out differently." *"So Shennong has truly descended among us. I think I'll stay back and write a paper on this. What...? I should be out fighting?" *"Outstanding, as one would expect, Shennong. Once hostilities have ended, I will write of your great deeds this day!" *"Saved by the god of medicine... A truly historic moment! After such a momentous event, I can die a happy man!" *"The Latecomer from the Mystic Realm of the Three Sovereigns. That will be the title of the work I write about you." *"If you happen to have some medicine to make me a little less boring, I'll gladly take it. I shouldn't think you'd have such a miracle cure, though." *"This looks bad. I must redouble my efforts... I cannot fall before completing my writings." *"I am, of course, first and foremost a scholar, but..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Let us go and observe history." *"Yes! This will be a brave new page of history!" *"Show me your brave intellect, Lu Meng." *"It is indeed an honor to be wanted by the great Lord Kiyomori." *"Training alone, at a time like this? I took care of it as quickly as I could. Now I need to get back to talking to these greats from history!" *"Hummm, for a mock battle, my tactics might have been too dirty. Sounds like they are going to be stricter about the rules next time. The opponents learned something from it, anyway." Pokémon Conquest *"Who will prove victorious today?" *"Give our guests a cordial welcome." *"Okay, let's get started then." *"Oh, I see! You're still asleep." *"Oh dear. You can't move?" *"Let's wrap this one up." *"Oh dear..." *"(Attack)! Now's our chance!" *"Time for my (Item)!" *"How about this?" *"Come with me, (Pokémon)." *"Oh... There it goes." *"The best thing about battles is that there are always Pokémon around. I particularly like it when I catch sight of a Pokémon I've never seen before!" *"Oh dear. It looks like you were too good for us." *"Well, I suppose battle always contains unexpected elements..." *"A fine performance, I must say. You fight splendidly." *"Now this is progress, whichever way you look at it." *"We have survived another day. But how long will this peace last?" *"Well, well... I can't wait to see what kind of enemy we're faced with!" *"Let's hope we encounter someone new!" *"Our third trial in the same spot... It's about time to start winning, I think." *"Well... I'm sure I'd regret it if I didn't accept your invitation..." *"Oh dear... Taking it easy is all well and good, but nobody likes to be bored..." *"Come to think of it, I haven't been in battle for quite a while now." *"It's a real shame to have to tell you, but I can't cooperate with you any longer." *"Oh... I didn't live up to your expectations, eh?" *"Actually, I'd really like to go on a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). What do you think of the idea?" *"I'd quite like to meet some Pokémon from other kingdoms. Do you mind if I make a little trip?" *"Thanks a lot. I'll be back!" *"Oh, okay... That's disappointing." *"I'm back! That was pretty good, as trips go! And it looks like the bond between (Pokémon) and I grew stronger." *"I just got back. What a great journey that was! And look, I met (Pokémon)." *"Well, I say! The shivers, eh? Probably a cold. Now did I have any medicine on me?" *"Well, I say! The shivers, eh? That cold from the other kingdom has probably made it over here. Now did I have any medicine on me?" *"Ah-choo! Must be hay fever... Hmmm. Everything could be solved with just a few hayfever pills..." *"It is rather hot! But (Pokémon) is doing well, it seems." *"I'm fr-freezing too... Still, (Pokémon) looks happy enough." *"Goodness, it seems that the rain is doing (Pokémon) good." *"Well, this is a great chance. I think it's the time to buy up some useful items!" *"Now, there's a coincidence if ever I saw one..." *"You know, (Pokémon)... I can't help but feel that you're not like other Pokémon. Do you feel something different too? I feel like we'll have fun if we're together, you know, (Pokémon). I'm counting on you!" *"You know, (Pokémon)... Now I feel an even greater strength when I am around you... Do you feel it too?" *"I'm still counting on you, (Pokémon)!" *"Hmmm... Where on earth has (Pokémon) got to, then?" *"Ah! I was worried. Well, I'm mighty glad you're back. What's that? For me?" *"Huh? My (Pokémon)...?" *"Well, this is incredible!" *"Too bad, (Pokémon)... Still, I won't forget you..." *"Our circle of allies is expanding, but we've still got to make a big effort to find plenty more. I'm relying on you too, (Pokémon)!" *"We're doing well with expanding our group of allies! The Pokémon seem pleased too." *"Well, congratulations are in order! We've got to a total of 50 allies! The Pokémon are overjoyed as well." *"Well I say, that looks like it might be fun! What do you say to taking a look, (Pokémon)?" *"It would be nice to let people from other lands take a look at this!" *"Well, I say! This is a great chance to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. Coming, (Pokémon)?" *"This is a good opportunity. Let's take a look, shall we?" *"Oh, what a shame... You can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"Oh I say! It's pretty noisy over there." *"Well, isn't this great! The new year looks set to be a great success! Don't you agree, (Pokémon)?" *"Excellent. It appears they recognize how much we care for them. The Pokémon seem glad, too." *"But... But... Everyone is angry! Even the Pokémon seem annoyed." *"Well, well... I suppose you'll tell me that this kind of thing is considered normal these days! But we mustn't let them get away with it! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, it's not all that often that I am selected for my strength!" *"I shall be as devoted to wisdom as I possibly can be!" *"I feel a bit bashful, I must say..." *"I'm very grateful. How about you, (Pokémon)?" *"What would you like me to do for you?" *"Well, perfect!" *"Just as we were, yes?" *"Oh, you don't want me to handle it anymore?" *"Right, (Pokémon). Let's go!" *"Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon)?" *"Hmm, which should I choose?" *"Right, let's make a start, shall we?" *"Good." *"Splendid." *"We did it!" *"...Oh." *"Well, well..." *"You can't win them all." *"Hmm... What will it be?" *"Oh dear, more junk... If only we could put it to some purpose." *"Oh, it seems as though I've become a little more capable." *"Okay... So I need to push this button?" *"But what is this? I feel a great power growing in me..." *"It looks like I've managed to find some new power from somewhere!" *"I know this may seem sudden, but I've been bowled over by your performance... I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Everyone, I'm counting on you to give this army everything you've got. Understood?" *"(Leader)'s army is coming along... We can't let things go on in this way for much longer..." *"Well, well... So this is the end..." Category:Quotes